


溺毙七情六欲。

by Yuiiii



Category: xd - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuiiii/pseuds/Yuiiii





	溺毙七情六欲。

太宰治最近很不对劲。中原中也想。

他的眼神总是有意无意地往中原中也身上飘，当中原抬头看他的时候，却又立刻不动声色地将乱瞥的眼神收了回去。

“关于之前的军火走私商的处决……”中原中也皱了皱眉，将视线转向显然在走神中的太宰治，“太宰？”

太宰治眨了下眼，飞快地接过中原中也手中的文件，含糊地应了几声将名字签上。

中原中也向前走了一步，俯身用掌心探了探太宰治的额头，有些奇怪地嘀咕一声：“也没发烧啊…你最近到底在想什么？”太宰治沉默几秒，突然抬起手握住中原中也的手腕向下用力一拽，中原中也不设防，被拽得懵了一下，一句“你这又是什么毛病”还没说完，就被太宰治擒住另一只手，直直跌入他怀里。

“太宰治，你他妈有病？”中原中也骂完便要站起，太宰这时也不知哪来这么大力气，死死禁锢着中原不让他动弹。他掰过中原中也的下巴，眼底载满深情，一字一句在中原耳边道：“中也，和我做吧。”

“你脑子进水了？”中原中也没好气地翻了个白眼，“那些女人还不能满足你？”

太宰治摇摇头，“不一样。”

 

……所以到底为什么会发展成这样！中原中也近乎崩溃地看着在自己嘴上又啃又咬的太宰治，在心底无声地叹了口气。太宰治见他走神，胡乱在他身上摸索的手忽地用力掐了一把中原的腰，惹得中原嘶了一声。太宰治计划得逞，趁机将舌尖滑入他的口腔内，有一下没一下地轻轻挠过舌苔。

中原中也拿清澈透亮的蓝眼睛瞪了太宰治一眼。他向来不是任人摆布的主，几乎是毫不犹豫地，他将舌头伸过去和太宰治的交织缠绕在一起，不时用力吸吮几下，故意发出啧啧的水声，丢给太宰治一个挑衅的眼神。

太宰治不予理会，嘴上和中原中也接吻的同时手也不闲着，直截了当地将中原中也身上的衣物尽数褪去，撩开衬衫指尖顺着里边皮肤缓慢摸索，太宰治冰冰凉凉的指尖接触到温暖的体温，令中原中也轻轻颤了一下。太宰治无声地笑了笑，手指准确无比地捏住有些挺立的乳粒，以指腹轻轻按压揉搓着。

“……！”中原中也的脸上飞快地爬上一片薄红，太宰治在这时松了嘴，顺着他下颌骨亲吻到他的耳垂，用牙齿摩挲了一会儿对他咬耳朵：“想不到中也这么敏感呢。”他就着半弯腰的姿势，从中原中也耳根子细细密密地吻到他胸前两点，在中原中也愣神时，用嘴含住，偶尔伸出舌尖打个转，引得中原中也有些舒服地眯起眼。这时太宰的手掌滑到他的后背，沿着突出分明的脊椎骨一节一节地轻抚过。

中原中也的性器早已高高挺立。

太宰治了然般笑笑，总算放过中原中也充血红肿的乳粒，低头褪尽中原的裤子，张嘴含住了他翘起的阴茎。中原中也瞪大了双眼，性器头部被温热的口腔包围的感觉相当舒服，他在太宰治的舌尖扫过铃口处时从唇边泄出几声呻吟，十指不自觉浅浅地插入太宰的发间。

太宰治的技巧说得上生疏，偶尔牙齿咬到带来的轻微痛感在此时却转化成快感冲击着中原，他紧咬着下唇，脸颊酡红，尽力让自己不发出声音。

扣脆一声，太宰治解下皮带随手丢在昂贵的羊毛毯上。中原中也一惊，在不觉间太宰治的指尖已经顺着臀缝滑下，浅浅地戳着后穴口。与此同时，太宰嘴上的动作更是没闲着，他做了一个吞咽口水的动作，看起来他真的是在吃着中原的性器一样。中原中也扣在太宰治后脑上的十指不知不觉收紧了，爽得将太宰治往自己的方向更带了一点，太宰治顺着他的动作前倾，性器在口中几乎要抵到喉咙——此时，太宰治的指尖轻轻抠挖了一下中原后穴内的软肉。

中原中也浑身颤了颤。太宰治得到好处，变本加厉地再挤入一根手指，就着分泌出的肠液按揉着，偶尔用修剪平整的指甲戳弄。中原中也松了唇，几声性感的呻吟低低地传入太宰治耳里。

太宰的眼神暗了暗。口中的性器逐渐变得更加硬挺，习惯之后，太宰的舌尖勾弄了几下，中原中也睁大了眼，伸手想把太宰治推开。

“等——”

中原中也的声音沙哑。

可是已经晚了，在太宰前后夹击下，他颤抖着在交代在太宰口中。太宰治松了嘴，有些难受地将精液一滴不漏地吞入口中，腥味在嘴里蔓延开来。他抹了抹嘴角，满含笑意地看着面上一片羞红的中原中也。

“…操，你果然是有毛病吧，那玩意儿都吃？”中原中也怒骂道。

太宰治放在他后穴中的手指挤入第三根。

他无辜地眨眨眼，语气暧昧，“毕竟是中也的东西嘛。”边说着，他近乎粗暴地模仿性器交合动作，用手指在中原的后穴里抽插起来，一次不经意戳到微微凸起的一点上，中原中也猛地一颤，一声甜蜜的呻吟溢出唇齿，色情的绯红爬上他的眼角。

“这样就对啦——叫出来吧，中也。你的声音相当适合叫床哦。”

中原中也咬牙，“…滚。”

太宰治笑意盈盈地抽出沾满液体的手指在中原中也眼前晃了晃，接着直起身将中原中也抱起，自己坐在办公椅上，换了个类似骑乘的姿势，把中原抱到自己腿上，将他的大腿呈M字形打开。太宰一手托着他的臀部，一手按着他的肩膀将中原向下压。

中原的视线往下瞥了一眼太宰治胯间的硬挺，喉结上下滚动了一下。他能感觉到，自己的后穴正一寸一寸地吞吃着太宰的性器。但男性后边毕竟不是用来承受的地方，更何况缺少充分的润滑，饶是他太宰治已经放缓了插入的速度，但仍是略有难度。

两人的额头上渗出细细密密的汗珠。

“中也，”太宰治的声音略哑，“放松点。”

中原中也深吸一口气，努力将紧张感驱除，由着太宰治摆布。过了好一会儿，才完全将太宰治的性器吞吃入腹，太宰治扶着中原中也精瘦的腰部，尝试着动了动。

“嘶——”

此时的痛感已经大过了快感，中原中也的眼眶发红，绷紧了脚背，连带着呼吸也跟着急促了几分。太宰治在他的腰上轻轻地抚摸着算作安慰，接着开始小幅度抽插起来。

太宰治凑过去对着中原耳语，“你咬得我好紧，中也。”他低低地笑起来，“难道说，这么喜欢吃我？”

中原中也半睁着眼，残留的理智促使他轻轻别过脸，却将红得滴血般的耳垂暴露在太宰治眼中，他盯着眼前的香艳情景，愉悦地吹了声口哨。

等双方都逐渐适应后，太宰治才开始大开大合地抽插起来。中原中也的瞳孔骤然一缩，疼痛感夹杂着快感叫嚣着将中原中也吞噬，他不自觉地缩了缩后穴，甬道内的软肉将太宰治的性器紧紧绞住，“…哈、太，太宰…呃啊…”

湿软小穴包裹性器收缩时带来的感觉令太宰治有些头皮发麻，中原中也的呻吟声在此时无疑成为了最好的催情剂。太宰治扶着中原的腰将他向上抬了些，掰开雪白的臀肉，腰身一挺使性器进入穴内深处——

中原中也还没来得及喘息出口，便被太宰治俯身吻住，将所有黏糊呻吟独享。

在这时，门外响起笃笃的敲门声。

“中原先生，关于这份报告……”

中原中也勉强从情欲的海洋中分出一点理智去听自己下属的声音，张开嘴唇刚要回应，然而太宰治却并不给他这个机会，他一下比一下用力、以着一个刁钻的角度顶弄着中原的敏感点，中原一下子跟着软了身子。太宰治像是有意在此时逗弄他，手指向下摸索用力掐了掐留了一个印子，性器再一次抽送。

“——！”中原中也的眼角略有湿意，他的双手紧攥着拳头，过度的用力以至于指甲陷入掌心，令他清醒了几分，仰着头颅死死咬着下唇忍着呻吟的冲动。

“中原先生？”门外的部下有些疑惑地再次喊了一声，“您不在吗？”

太宰治弯了弯眼眸，恶意地凑到中原中也的耳边轻声呢喃：“中也完全可以大点声叫出来哦，说不定‘中也是个色情狂，在办公室和人做爱’这件事会被港黑上下知晓哦…”

“你的部下一定都想不到吧？平日里兢兢业业、认真尽责的中原先生…私下里其实是——”

中原中也一口咬上了太宰治的唇瓣，微微泛红的眼睛瞪着太宰治，可惜在此时的太宰看来实在太过软绵绵，毫无任何威慑力。太宰治无声一笑，用力一挺身，抽出时只留性器头部在里面，进入时再整根没入，囊袋拍打在臀部上发出细微声响。

“中也知道吗？”

“我可是，相当想把这副模样的你给拍下来哦。”

此时的中原将全部注意力都放在控制自己不放出声音上，实在无暇兼顾太宰治说了些什么。他双手捂着嘴，后穴却紧紧裹狡太宰治的性器不放。

太宰也没真存心要中也暴露的意思，他停了动作，清了清嗓子回应道：“中也现在正忙，晚点儿再把报告送过来吧。”

门外的下属愣了一下，随后恭敬道：“是。”接着便是逐渐远去的脚步声。

中原中也呼出一口气，这才松开了死死咬着的、渗出一点血丝的唇瓣。

“…哈…你这混蛋……”

太宰治顶弄了一下，“我混蛋？——可是中也明明很享受不是吗？”他拉近距离，吻了吻中原眼角的泪水，同时力道重重地再度抽插起来，掌握了中原敏感点的太宰有心使坏，故意每次都堪堪擦过那个点，惹得中原有些难耐得动了动腰。

“…唔！…呃嗯…太宰……右、右边……！”

“什么右边？我听不懂呀，中也，说清楚哦。”

中原此时已经狼狈得不成样，肌肤变得愈加滚烫，浑身上下都轻微地颤栗着。太宰治没有戳弄到点上的感觉着实难熬，所剩无几的理智告诉他不能屈服，然而无论他怎么扭动腰身，像是故意跟他作对一般，不给他一个痛快。中原终于憋不住，“用力点……唔呃…嗯…治……”

太宰治怔了怔，搭档喊出自己的名字已经足够稀奇，然而此时居然是在性事上，用他肖想已久的唇一张一合地……他的眼神骤然暗下来。太宰治抓着中原的大腿根儿拉往自己的方向，如他所愿地顶在他的敏感点上。这一次，中原竟是只靠后面就高潮了。

中原的眼神有些涣散，显然是还沉浸在高潮带来的余韵中。太宰治伸出手抹了一把滴滴答答下滑的精液，竖起手指送到中原微微张着的泛红唇瓣旁边，笑道，“要不要尝尝，中也？…是你自己的味道哦。”

裹绞着太宰治的性器的湿热小穴有些剧烈地收缩了一下。

“嗯？这算回应吗？不愧是中也，好色情。”话音刚落，太宰治便将沾着精液的手指送入中原的口腔内，指尖勾着舌肉搅动起来，偶尔有多余的津液顺着唇角落下，画面好不淫靡。

中原被手指勾着发不出完整的音节，只能是模糊着唔嗯几声来表达不满，在这时太宰才意犹未尽地松手，转而突兀地大幅度地中原体内甬道大力抽送着做着最后的冲刺。

太宰治拔出性器时两人的交合处发出啵的声响，黏稠又湿哒的精液从被操干的红肿的穴口中沿着臀缝缓缓流下。太宰治拿过早前被随便丢在办公桌上的西装外套，为怀中浑身发软的人披上，掐着气音在中原中也耳边悠悠道。

“相当美味哦，中也。感谢招待哟。”

中原中也平复了一下呼吸，嗓音沙哑：“美味你个头。”他握紧拳头本是要砸向太宰，然而此时实在是没有多余的力气，因此软绵绵的拳头更显得像是在撒娇。太宰治眨了一下眼，拿掌心稳稳当当地接住了这一记撒娇，乖巧又诚恳地发问：

“中也，下次再继续做吧~？”


End file.
